Enchanted
by achtschrodinger
Summary: Ketika kutukan membuat mereka saling terpikat, mungkinkah ada perasaan lain? - sebuah sequel dari Kutukan. seme!Jungkook/uke!Taehyung. KOOKV. Kooktae, [!] WARNING [!] for badly written smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Enchanted**_ **(Terpikat)**

sebuah _sequel_ dari Kutukan

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **warning:**

smut, badly written (and soft) smut,

 **.**

Setelah banyak yang meminta _sequel_ dari Kutukan _,_ juga imajinasi jahat tak terbendung, akhirnya cerita ini di _post_ juga. Well, maaf dan selamat membaca~

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **.satu.**

Cahaya mentari pagi yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka selalu berhasil menjadi alarm alami untuk membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Kecuali, semalam ia tidak benar-benar tertidur dan pagi ini rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit, terutama, pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ini semua ulah _nya_. Pemuda kurang ajar yang tega melakukan hal-hal senonoh padanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir: Jeon Jungkook.

Setelah retinanya membiasakan cahaya, kelopak mata Taehyung mengerjap seraya berusaha melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ketika tidak menemukan eksistensi Jeon Jungkook di kamarnya, ia _cukup_ lega. Setelah semalaman melakukannya berulang kali sampai badannya terasa remuk, Taehyung tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana pemuda brengsek nafsuan itu bisa pulang juga pada akhirnya. Dan sungguh, seharusnya ia senang mendapati ketidakhadiran eksistensi itu di kamarnya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa ada setitik kesedihan karena mendapati kekosongan ini?

 _Ah, tentu saja_.

Wajar kalau saat ini ia sedih. Kekosongan ini berarti kalau laki-laki gila itu bisa pergi setelah puas melakukan apa yang dia mau. Laki-laki itu bisa pergi seenaknya setelah memakai Taehyung untuk memuaskan dirinya, seolah dia tidak lebih dari sekedar barang pemuas kebutuhan. Apanya yang kekasih? Kenyataannya, lelaki Jeon itu hanya ingin melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Dan sekarang, setelah puas, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa berkewajiban untuk pamit padanya. _Well_ , ada sisi baiknya, mungkin dengan ini berarti Taehyung bisa terlepas dari jerat laki-laki kurang ajar itu.

Adalah ketika Taehyung merasakan getaran dari teleponnya yang terselip di bawah bantal saat ia menyadari kalau ternyata, tidak semudah itu untuk bisa lepas dari jeratan Jeon Jungkook. Ia sampai ingin mengumpat saat mendapati sebuah panggilan dari kontak bernama _Sayang_. Dan lagi, kenapa foto setengah telanjang itu bisa jadi foto kontaknya? Juga, kenapa lagi si gila itu, pagi-pagi begini sudah mau mengganggu hidupnya?

"Baru bangun? Pulas sekali," ucap suara tegas namun lembut itu dari balik telepon. Seharusnya, Taehyung tidak senang mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Ia berusaha mengelak sedikit perasaan senang yang muncul dengan menjawab ketus, "Bukan urusanmu. Jangan berisik. Jangan rusak _mood_ orang dari pagi-pagi begini."

Tapi, saat pria itu menjawab dengan dehaman menggoda, lalu mengatakan, "Hemmm, kau lebih suka _dirusak_ malam-malam ya? Oke, itu bisa diatur," itu sontak membuat Taehyung ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup, dan lagi, tawanya di ujung kalimat membuat Taehyung bisa membayangkan gigi kelinci _nya_ , juga mata _nya_ yang selalu mengernyit setiap kali pria mesum itu tertawa. _Ah ya_ , omong-omong soal mesum, ia juga heran kenapa laki-lali itu selalu berpikiran _kotor_. Entah kerasukan _succubuss_ dari mana, tapi sepertinya Taehyung harus mulai menyusun rencana penyucian diri sesegera mungkin.

"Saru jam lagi kujemput," suara itu membuat Taehyung tersadar kalau ia dan si mesum masih tersambung lewat jaringan telepon, dan setelah menyadari maksud kata-katanya, ia membelalak. _Astaga_ , kenapa juga Jeon Jungkook mau menjemput?

"Memangnya kau tau jadwalku?" Taehyung bergidik ngeri karena entah kebetulan atau apa, laki-laki itu bisa tahu kalau dalam waktu dua jam ini dia ada kelas pagi. Jawaban "Tentu. Aku sudah mengunduh jadwal kuliahmu, " itu sontak membuat Taehyung membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasur, berharap ia bisa terbangun dan kalau ini sepenuhnya hanyalah mimpi.

Sadar kalau ini realita, Taehyung akhirnya bergegas mandi. Walau sudah berkali-kali membersihkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa, ia masih merasa bernoda. Ini semua karena laki-laki kotor itu, bahkan saat melihat tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin, Taehyung jadi bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan itu di tubuhnya. Sial. Kalau begini terus, pikirannya bisa ikut kotor. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, berharap itu bisa menyucikan pikiran dan perbuatannya kelak.

Setelah pasrah menerima kalau mandi berkali-kali tidak menjadikan dirinya kembali suci, Ia mengenakan kaos hitam longgarnya, lengkap dengan luaran kemeja flanel yang tidak ia kancingkan. Celana coklat super ketatnya juga senada dengan sepatu _timberland_ coklat gelapnya. Hari ini mata kuliah dosen muda dan penampilan bukan hal yang perlu diperhatikan, makanya ia memilih pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal.

Taehyung memastikan sekali lagi kalau ia terlihat cukup representatif. Refleksinya di cermin menampakkan dirinya dengan segaris kelopak menghitam di bawah matanya. Efek kelelahan batin karena sejak mengenal Jeon Jungkook, rasanya ia kehilangan waktu berharganya untuk istirahat. Untungnya garis hitam itu cukup tersamarkan, terima kasih pada kulit kecoklatan ini, bekas itu menjadi tidak kentara. Adalah ketika matanya menatap sebaran titik-titik merah kebiruan di lehernya yang amat jelas, saat ia mengumpat karena tanda-tanda sialan itu bisa berarti masalah kalau dilihat orang lain. _Be-reng-sek_. Menyadari itu, Taehyung segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengenakan _turtleneck_ putih yang dipadu dengan _sweater_ merah muda cerahnya.

 _Sial_. Sekarang ia merasa norak, belum lagi, rambut berwarna cerahnya, hasil kalah taruhan dengan Minjae beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa taruhan mereka, yang ia ingat hanya kenyataan kalau setiap kali kalah taruhan, ia harus mengecat rambutnya berwarna cerah. Terdengar sebagai hukuman sepele memang, tapi, coba saja bayangkan betapa menderitanya _bleaching_ sampai berkali-kali. Belum lagi, reputasinya yang akhirnya dikenal sebagai cowok-tak-berpendirian yang selalu bergonta-ganti warna rambut. Tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada bergonta-ganti pasangan, kan?

 **.**

"Taetae, ada temanmu," teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah membuat Taehyung tersadar soal waktu berharganya yang akan direbut oleh Joen Jungkook. Dan lagi, apa tadi? Teman? Enak saja, sejak kapan juga mereka berteman? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, itu masih lebih baik daripada _kekasih_. Ia jadi bersyukur karena si bodoh itu ternyata masih punya pemikiran sehat karena tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _kekasih_. Setelah menjawab "iya," Taehyung bergegas dengan tas ransel bertengger di salah satu pundaknya.

Saat turun ke bawah, ibunya menyambut dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman pagi di pipinya. Ibu sempat bertanya soal asal-usul Jeon Jungkook, terlebih, yang paling tidak bisa Taehyung terima adalah ketika ibunya mempertanyakan kenapa ia baru melihat laki-laki tampan itu sekarang. Tapi, Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan, juga, yang paling penting selain itu ialah karena ia juga tidak terima saat ibunya menambahkan kata tampan untuk menyebut Jeon Jungkook. Ia cuma menjawab dengan kecupan pamit untuk ibunya dan melengos pergi ke luar rumah.

Matanya langsung membola saat melihat _land cruiser_ putih yang terparkir di jalanan sempit di depan rumahnya, lengkap dengan Jeon Jungkook dengan pakaian serba hitam yang bersandar dengan angkuhnya. "Lama," gerutunya, matanya memutar malas sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Saat melihat Taehyung mematung, dari dalam mobil _mahal_ itu ia memerintah, "Yah, ayo naik," membuat Taehyung mematuhinya dengan kikuk.

Pasalnya, ketika dibilang kalau dia akan dijemput laki-laki itu, Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau Jeon Jungkook akan datang menjemputnya dengan mobil seharga 105,000 USD seperti ini. Dan lagi, memangnya berapa umurnya? Kenapa dia bisa menyetir? Taehyung jadi merasa _hina_ karena dia sendiri bahkan terus gagal di tes mengemudi. Tapi, yang lebih penting tetap soal kenapa laki-laki ini bisa menyetir mobil semahal ini. Kalau dikonversi ke won, bukannya itu sekitar 120 juta won? Gila. Dan lagi, kenapa juga laki-laki ini menggunakan mobil SUV untuk menjemputnya? Memangnya jalanan sampai ke rumahnya sebegitu terjalnya, dasar tukang pamer. Lagipula, siapa juga laki-laki ini dan kenapa Taehyung dengan bodohnya bisa begitu saja mengiyakan untuk jadi kekasihnya?

"Mukamu jelek kalau mikir," Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kernyitan di wajah kekasih barunya itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodanya. "Apa sih, lagipula kenapa kamu bawa mobil mahal begini? _Nyuri_ darimana coba…," jawaban itu yang justru membuat Jungkook tak habis pikir. _Kekasih baru_ nya ini, yang semalam tadi baru saja menjadi kekasih sahnya benar-benar lugu atau memang sebegitu tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa juga dia tidak sampai tahu soal Jeon Jungkook? Orang biasa, seharusnya bisa langsung sadar bahkan ketika melihat marga Jeon-nya.

Tapi, melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaan tadi, Jungkook jadi yakin kalau kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak mengetahui asal-usul dirinya. Yah, mungkin dia bukan tipe yang punya inisiatif untuk mencari tahu latar belakang orang lain. Padahal, jika ia memakai mesin pencari seperti _naver_ atau _google_ , informasi mengenai dirinya, si pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon pasti akan dengan mudahnya dapat diakses. Yah, tak apalah, mungkin kekasihnya belum termotivasi untuk mencari tahu soal dirinya.

"Dan lagi, berapa umurmu? Memangnya sudah punya SIM?" kali ini, pertanyaan itu membuatnya gemas dan menjawab, "19 tahun dan punya. Memangnya kau, 21 tahun tapi gagal ujian SIM terus," godanya. Jawaban yang membuat Taehyung kesal. _Apanya yang kekasih. Hubungan mereka tampak lebih cocok dikatakan musuh alami._ "Tunggu, 19 tahun? _Gila_. Kamu bahkan lebih muda dari Minjae? Bahkan selama ini aku membiarkanmu memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _hyung_?"

"Hmm… malas. _Ngapain_ juga memanggil _hyung_ ," Jungkook tersenyum gemas. Menggoda Kim Taehyung segera menjadi satu hobi favoritnya sekarang. "Bukannya lebih cocok dipanggil _sayang?_ "dan rona merah di kedua pipi bulat itu membuatnya puas, sangat puas. Ingatkan padanya untuk sering-sering melakukan hal ini nanti.

 **. . .**

"Kenapa turun? Kampusmu bukan di sini. Pergi sana," gusar Taehyung saat mendapati lelaki Jeon itu ikut turun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Jawaban tak kalah ketus keluar dari mulut bergigi kelinci itu, "Suka-sukaku- _lah_. Aku lapar. Belikan makan," jawaban itu membuat Taehyung memikirkan sifat alami laki-laki ini yang suka menindas. Membuat Taehyung malas beradu argumen dan membiarkan Jungkook mengikutinya sampai ke kantin kampus. Melihat sifatnya yang buruk, suka memerintah, dan sering berpakaian serba gelap dan lagi, jam tangan mahal yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya, juga mobil super mahal barusan, Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan kalau mungkin, Jeon Jungkook adalah kepala gangster, atau mafia. Makanya, mulai saat ini, ia harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap.

Ia bahkan menuruti perintahnya untuk menraktirnya sarapan. Untungnya, harga makanan di kantin kampus tidak terlalu mahal. Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengambil makanan yang dia suka dan membayarnya. Saat di kasir, Jungkook cukup terkejut saat Taehyung benar-benar membelikannya makan. _Well_ , bisa dibilang ini mungkin kali pertamanya dia ditraktir oleh seseorang dan ternyata rasanya lucu.

"Kau _gak_ makan?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang hanya membeli sekotak teh susu. Ia sempat merasa bersalah karena takut Taehyung jatuh miskin karena sudah menraktirnya makan sampai ia sendiri tidak sanggup membeli makan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi, pikiran bodoh itu terbantah setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

" _Udah_ makan dirumah. Masakan ibuku super enak, makanya aku selalu menyempatkan sarapan dulu," katanya senang. Dan mendengar itu, Jungkook jadi iri. Apalagi membayangkan kalau Taehyung bisa menikmati momen sarapan yang tidak pernah ia alami sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun itu.

"Kalau kau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk mengajakmu sarapan, tapi hanya kalau kau bersikap baik," pernyataan itu langsung membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Oh, tentu, Jeon Jungkook _akan_ bersikap _baik_.

 **.**

Beberapa menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai, Taehyung dipaksa untuk mengantar Jungkook sampai parkiran. Ia kesal juga sih, dengan kemanjaan laki-laki arogan ini. Terlebih, ketika Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi, Jeon Jungkook malah mematung di depan mobilnya dan tersenyum, menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, padahal Taehyung sudah mendesaknya dengan mengatakan kalau kelasnya akan dimulai tidak sampai lima menit lagi.

"Sini," ucapnya pelan seraya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Taehyung mendekat. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya karena saat itu Taehyung patuh dengan polosnya dan mendekati Jeon Jungkook. Ia sempat mengira kalau pemuda Jeon itu akan membisikkan ucapan terima kasih atau semacamnya, dan ia langsung mengutuk kenaifannya karena saat merasakan tangan Jungkook menempel pada tengkuknya, menarik paksa hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke tubuh tegap Jungkook, Taehyung baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Terlebih, saat ia tidak bisa melarikan diri ketika bibir Jungkook mencaplok bibirnya.

Apanya yang perjaka? Taehyung rasa justru sebaliknya, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar maniak seks ulung karena bahkan ciumannya saja terasa sangat terlatih. Dia bisa-bisanya memainkan lidah dengan gesitnya untuk menjelajahi mulut Taehyung, seolah memastikan tidak ada satu titikpun yang terlewatkan. Kesadaran kalau saat ini mereka ada di ruang publik membuat Taehyung mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. Usaha yang sia-sia karena tangan di tengkuknya menahan kepala Taehyung, membuatnya merasa amat malu. Rasanya, wajahnya sekarang memerah sampai ke kuping.

Benar saja, Jungkook tertawa saat menyudahi ciuman itu dan melihat hasil perbuatannya. Wajah imut memerah kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengacak-acak rambut karamel terang yang terasa halus, bahkan setiap helainya terasa seperti sutra yan lembut di tangannya.

"Pergi sana, mati sana, bodoh," makian pelan itu bahkan terdengar manis di kuping Jungkook. _Ah_ , membuatnya tidak sabar saja. Tapi ia harus membiarkan Taehyung pergi karena ia juga tidak ingin membuatnya bolos. Sedikit, ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Nanti kujemput," dan dengan itu, Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menatap kekasihnya yang membalikkan badan tanpa menjawab itu dan memperhatikan sosoknya sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ini menakutkan, tapi, Jungkook benar-benar tergila-gila pada sosok itu.

 **. . .**

Jimin dengan kesal menatap Jungkook yang sudah membatalkan latihan mereka sore ini. Kalau bukan karena Jeon Jungkook itu berbakat, Jimin yakin dia dan Hoseok sudah mendepaknya jauh-jauh dari _band_ mereka, mengingat arogansinya yang kelewat batas itu. Tapi, berhubung Jungkook sangat berperan untuk kelangsungan _band_ mereka, pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkannya melakukan semaunya. Tapi, sebagai sahabat, Jimin pasti akan mengomel, walau omelan itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Jeon Jungkook itu arogan. _Well_ , sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun mengenal Jeon Jungkook, rasanya tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat pemuda yang biasa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah itu mengubah sifatnya.

"Oke, tapi, ada acara apa sih?" Jimin yang sudah mengomel dan mengeluarkan ocehan nyaris sepanjang esai akhirnya menyerah. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Jeon Jungkook, Jimin jadi terpikir kalau mungkin, Jeon Jungkook masih berusaha untuk menang dari taruhan bodoh mereka.

"Kamu masih penasaran dengan keperjakaanmu? Menyerah saja. Kalau ini soal taruhan kita, percuma, aku pasti menang," ujarnya meledek. Ledekan itu justru membuat Jungkook menyeringai. Terima kasih kepada Park Jimin yang sudah mengingatkannya soal taruhan mereka.

"Siap-siap jadi budak selama setahun. Aku berhasil menang," pernyataan itu membuat Jimin histeris. Dia bukannya histeris karena kalah taruhan, melainkan juga karena dia penasaran soal bagaimana _dongsaeng_ kurang ajarnya itu bisa melakukan hubungan seks pada akhirnya. "Dengan siapa? Kau ingat _kan_ , taruhan ini _gak_ berlaku kalau kamu pakai jasa sewaan. Dan mustahil kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain, kalau dicium saja bisa pingsan."

Seringai Jungkook semakin lebar. " _Well_ , ada kok, orang yang bisa kuciumi sampai puas," Dan melihat raut Jeon Jungkook yang menyeramkan, Jimin harus akui kalau selain arogan, Jeon Jungkook itu _sakit_. Ekspresinya barusan benar-benar terlihat seperti _serial killer_ yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya. Terlebih, saat dia mendengar terusan kalimatnya, "dan aku akan terus melakukannya sampai puas."

 _Gila_.

Saat ini rasanya Jimin tidak peduli lagi dengan taruhannya. Dia lebih peduli pada orang malang yang harus menghadapi hasrat seksual Jungkook itu. Dasar anak bocah. Rasanya, walau akselerasi dua tahun, kenyataan kalau Jeon Jungkook itu bocah arogan tidak mau mengalah yang harus selalu mendapatkan segalanya itu tidak bisa berubah. Jimin hanya bisa berdoa agar sahabatnya ini tidak terlalu _memforsir_ siapapun-orang-malang-itu nantinya.

 **. . .**

Seusai kelas, Taehyung sedang asik membahas kelas anatomi dengan Sungjae saat teleponnya berdering. Ia rasanya ingin membuang teleponnya jauh-jauh saat melihat seringai pria sialan itu di layar teleponnya. Terkutuklah ia yang lupa menghapus foto Jungkook setengah telanjang yang diambil sembarangan olehnya sendiri dengan menggunakan telepon Taehyung. Narsis, eksihibisionis, mesum, arogan, rasanya Taehyung bisa menyebutkan rentetan sikap buruk laki-laki itu walaupun baru mengenalnya tidak sampai seminggu

"Aku di gerbang, jangan lama," perintah itu membuat Taehyung melihat ke arah gerbang kampusnya, mobil putih itu terparkir dan ia tidak melihat sosok Jungkook yang sepertinya masih berada di dalam mobil. Tidak peduli dengan perintah itu, Taehyung mengakhiri panggilan itu dan sempat membahas soal praktikum tadi sambil berjalan pelan dengan Sungjae. Tapi, mendengar teleponnya berdering lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit pada Sungjae, terlebih saat ia bisa melihat Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya dengan tampang masam.

"Dah, soal praktikum kita bahas lagi nanti," ucapnya ramah pada Sungjae seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook. Ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Jungkook yang masih terlihat kesal, Taehyung cuma mendengus. _Manja_ , juga ternyata adalah satu dari rentetan sifat buruk Jungkook.

"Apaan _sih_. Sok ramah deh," ketusnya. Entah kenapa rasanya laki-laki yang terpaut dua tahun di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar kekanakan, lihat saja betapa dia bisa kesal hanya karena ia ramah dengan orang lain. Taehyung cuma menjawab tidak kalah ketus, "Aku memang ramah. Tapi cuma sama orang baik."

"Ter-se-rah, cepat naik, lama sekali deh. Kelasmu kan berakhir sejam lalu," dan Taehyung jadi kesal sendiri mendengar Jungkook sudah mengatur-ngaturnya. Bahkan, ini belum dua puluh empat jam sejak mereka _sah_ menjadi kekasih. Eh, ralat, apa itu bisa dibilang sah? Dia bahkan diancam untuk mengiyakan ajakan itu. Ah, masa bodoh. Taehyung malas berargumen dan sibuk dengan telepon pintarnya selama perjalanan.

"Ayah dan ibumu ada di rumah?" Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah. "Ada," Taehyung yang masih kesal cuma menjawab singkat. Tapi, saat lampu berubah hijau dan mobilnya berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya, Taehyung langsung panik, "Loh, kenapa belok? Arah rumahku kan ke sana?"

"Aku pengen melakukan sesuatu sebentar. Bilang ayah dan ibumu kalau kamu pulang telat," walau bingung dengan perintah itu, Taehyung tetap menurut dan akhirnya mengirim pesan singkat pada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya, kalau Jungkook memang harus melakukan sesuatu, Taehyung bisa pulang sendiri. Ia baru saja mau mengatakan itu saat mobilnya melintas ke arah Myeong-dong, dan masuk ke area hotel bintang lima.

"Ada urusan apa ke hotel? Kalau lama, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa, Taehyung bisa melihat kilatan _berbahaya_ dari mata pekat itu. "Urusan _penting_. Lagipula, kalau di tempat lain, nanti _nggak_ bisa teriak-teriak." Jawab Jungkook seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah mobil mereka terparkir.

"Maksudnya? A-apa sih? Yah, Jung-Jungkook…"

Taehyung tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi saat Jungkook menarik tangannya erat, mencengkramnya untuk memastikan dia tidak kabur. Taehyung terus mengatakan "Gila, ini penculikan namanya," dan Jungkook mengabaikannya.

Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung menunggu saat ia mengurus ke resepsionis. Saat itu, Taehyung jadi bisa memperhatikan interior hoter yang sangat mewah. _Gila_. Harganya pasti sangat mahal. Lagipula, memangnya urusan apa dia sampai membawanya ke hotel. Pikiran buruk membuat Taehyung menimbang-nimbang soal kabur saat itu juga. Tapi, belum sempat ia melarikan diri, Jeon Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya lagi.

"Tung-tunggu. Kita mau kemana? Kau urus saja urusanmu, aku mau pulang," saat ini Taehyung benar-benar serius saat berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Jungkook. Tapi, si egois itu bergeming dan terus mengarahkannya pada _lift_. Bahkan, kenapa juga dia bisa membawanya masuk ke _lift_ VIP? Akses dari mana? _Sial_. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak terjawab itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Jungkook, sudah kubilang, selesaikan urusanmu saja, aku pulang," tegasnya lagi. Mata Jungkook memandang malas, "kalau kamu pulang, _gimana_ aku bisa menyelesaikan urusan _itu_?" dan jawaban itu membuat Taehyung mengerti sedikit. Kepanikan membuatnya ingin berlari tapi terlambat, ia tidak bisa kabur karena _lift_ itu sudah membawanya hingga lantai teratas. Gila. Ini benar-benar penculikan. Terlebih, saat Jungkook tidak melepaskan tangannya sampai masuk ke kamar dengan label VIP itu.

"Hey-hey, tunggu, Jungkook. Apa sih? Astaga. Kenapa kamar VIP? Memangnya kau punya uang buat bayar ini? Astaga, ini mahal, ayo pulang saja," dan mendengar itu, Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa karena, kenapa juga dia mengkhawatirkan soal tidak sanggup membayar untuk menginap di hotel _nya_ sendiri?

 _Well_ , Jungkook memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau melakukan di rumahnya, walaupun orang tuanya hampir bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada di rumah, ia tetap tidak mau menanggung resiko. Lagipula, ia malas menjelaskan pada orang-orang kalau mereka mempertanyakan soal siapa Kim Taehyung. Juga, karena sore ini ia membatalkan latihan _band_ -nya, bisa dipastikan kalau kamar Jimin tidak _available_ untuknya. Apalagi Taehyung sendiri bilang kalau orang tuanya sedang di rumah. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau putusan untuk menggunakan satu kamar terbaik hotelnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melakukan itu dengan tenang.

Mendengar kekasihnya masih terus mengomel dengan panik soal harga kamar, Jungkook tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya, kekasihnya ini benar-benar belum tahu kalau dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon, juga, kalau hotel bintang lima di daerah Myeongdong ini juga termasuk aset berharganya.

"Jungkook, jawab, batalkan kamar ini _deh_ , ini pasti mahal, memangnya kamu bawa uang untuk bayar ini?" dan akhirnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk iseng menjawab, "Ah, bagaimana ya? Itu urusan nanti _deh_ ," menggoda Taehyung memang menyenangkan. Oh, betapa ia tidak bisa bersabar untuk menggodanya di atas ranjang nanti.

 **. . .**

Taehyung pernah tidur di hotel. Saat itu, ketika berwisata ke Jepang dengan keluarganya. Tapi, itu pun hanya hotel bintang tiga. Tapi kali ini, _Ya Tuhan_ , ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar VIP hotel bintang lima. Pemandangan Seoul yang gemerlap terlihat kecil dari atas sini. Ia sampai sulit berkata-kata saat melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamar hotel yang menjulang di pusat kota Seoul. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi seingatnya, kamar ini mungkin di lantai 29 atau bahkan 30. _Gila_. Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan protesnya karena terlalu terpukau dengan pemandangan dari jendela itu.

Melihat Taehyung yang tampak sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di luar dari jendela kamar, Jungkook tersenyum senang. Terlebih, saat melihat servis yang ia minta sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sampanye dan dua gelas bening tersaji khusus untuk mereka. Sambil memperhatikan kilatan kekaguman Taehyung, ia menuangkan cairan berwarna keemasan itu pada salah satu gelas, membiarkan wangi anggur putih yang menyentuh gelas bening itu memuaskan indra penciumannya. Setelah terisi, Jungkook mengangkat gelas itu dengan satu tangannya, menghampiri Tehyung yang masih terpukau dengan pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Jung-Jungkook. Ayo batalkan ini. _Kita_ tidak mungkin bisa bayar ini,"

Tapi kali ini, Jungkook tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia meneguk sampanye itu, mengisi mulutnya dengan cairan dingin itu dan memindahkannya pada mulut Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut saat mendapati bibir Jungkook yang melekat tanpa aba-aba, memintanya akses untuk memindahkan sampanye itu ke kerongkongannya. Cairan dingin itu kini terasa hangat setelah melalui kerongkongannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena selain cairan itu, tatapan yang ditujukan padanya dari dua bulatan pekat Jungkook justru mungkin lebih memabukkan.

Bahkan, belum sampai dua puluh empat jam menjadi kekasih Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung sudah merasa nyaris _jantungan_. Kenapa laki-laki muda ini terus membuatnya terkejut? Tapi, Taehyung tahu kalaupun ia berbicara, kata-katanya akan seperti tadi, diabaikan dan tidak dianggap serius. Makanya, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook melakukan semaunya. Memaksanya meneguk sampanye itu lagi dari mulutnya, dan juga membiarkan ketika Jungkook melucuti lapisan _sweater_ nya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai.

Degup jantungnya seperti meloncat beberapa saat ketika ia melihat _sweater_ dan lapisan _turtleneck_ nya sudah terabaikan entah di mana. Ia juga tidak bisa mempertahankan kaosnya saat Jungkook dengan sedikit paksaan melucuti kain terakhir yang menempel di tubuhnya itu. Udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit terbukanya membuat Taehyung sadar kalau saat ini dia sudah setengah telanjang.

"T-tunggu dulu," sia-sia, Jungkook tidak akan menunggu lagi dan dengan pelan, mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung ke atas kasur di tengah ruangan. Dengan amat pelan, Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Taehyung tidak bisa mengerti lagi kenapa tangan lihai Jeon Jungkook bisa dengan mudahnya menanggalkan setiap helai yang tersisa dari tubuhnya.

"Jung-Jungkook,... ah-ku...," bahkan Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia benar-benar ingin berhenti saat mendapati tubuhnya yang benar-benar terlucuti itu berada di bawah tubuh Jungkook yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Kesadaran itu membuatnya tersipu malu dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Bahkan saat ia sudah dalam keadaan telanjang, tatapan itu seolah masih berusaha untuk melepas segala lapisan pertahanan yang ia punya.

Saat ia menolehkan wajahnya, menampakkan lehernya yang tidak terlindungi, seolah menawarkan pada Jungkook untuk menyerang leher itu lagi. Tentu Jungkook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 'tawaran' itu, segera ia mencodongkan kepalanya ke sudut leher Taehyung, menyerang dan menghisap kulit sensitif itu, memberikannya tanda yang tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Tanda yang ia tinggalkan kemarin belum juga hilang. Tapi, Jeon Jungkook memang suka memberikan tanda pada apa yang menjadi miliknya. Makanya dia akan memastikan kalau tubuh di bawahnya ini akan dipenuhi dengan tanda kemerahan _lagi_.

"Hmhh... " Taehyung berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan suara _sialan_ yang tidak tertahankan itu. Terlebih ketika Jungkook memainkan lidahnya di area merah muda manis di dadanya. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk dengan milik Taehyung, seolah memastikannya agar mengeras seperi miliknya. "Haah… Hmph," suara tertahan itu mulai membuat Jungkook terganggu. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung yang menutup akses suara itu, sebisa mungkin, ia ingin mendengar Taehyung berteriak, memohon, meminta, segalanya.

Jungkook terus berusaha memberikan tanda merah itu di setiap bagian, saat ini, ia menciumi perut datar Taehyung. Walau abdomennya lunak dan tidak ada _sixpack_ seperti miliknya, Jungkook tetap menyukainya. Mungkin, ia akan memaksa Taehyung untuk lebih sering makan, karena baginya, Taehyung terlalu kurus.

Jungkook terus bergerak ke bawah. Penjelajahannya berakhir pada bagian itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah taehyung berkerut penuh antisipasi. Pupilnya membulat seperti kucing yang sedang tertarik pada sesuatu. Dari setiap ekspresi Taehyung, Jungkook sangat senang melihat ekspresi itu. Jungkook memandangnya lekat bahkan saat dia mulai mengulum milik Taehyung. Ia berusaha merekam ekspresi itu dan menanamkannya di dalam memori otaknya.

Erangan dan desahan mulai terdengar seperti melodi merdu yang membuat Jungkook semakin ingin mendengar lebih. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya dan menelan likuid yang mulai keluar. Membuatnya mempercepat gerakannya sampai taehyung tidak lagi malu untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Dan saat tahu kalau Taehyung sudah dekat, Jungkook _iseng_ melepaskan milik Taehyung dari mulutnya, membuat Taehyung sesenggukan memohon.

"Jung-Jungkook…aah. Ah, kenapa..."

 _Sial_ …, sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal di perut Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Taehyung. _Tidak_. Dia tidak akan membiarkan taehyung keluar sebelum dia memasuki Taehyung. Taehyung meronta dengan kesal karena Jungkook sudah membiarkan dia tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi, ketika Jungkook melepaskan pakaian yang sedari tadi masih menempel pada tubuhnya, Taehyung tahu kalau dia harus bersabar.

Dan kesabaran itu membuahkan sebuah hasil, yaitu ciuman yang ia rindukan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung. Lidahnya masuk untuk kemudian merasakan sisa sampanye yang masih manis di dalam mulut Taehyung. Sampanye dan Taehyung adalah perpaduan yang bagus, ingatkan ia untuk melakukannya lagi nanti. Tapi, Taehyung tidak bisa membalas ciuman itu karena masih terganggu dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kalau Jungkook tidak segera melakukannya, rasanya Taehyung akan melakukannya sendiri.

Untuk itu, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih miliknya. Tapi, usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil karena pergelangannya tertahan oleh satu tangan Jungkook yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Taehyung protes dan dengan kesal melepaskan ciuman itu, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sakit Jungkookie. Ayo cepat," panggilan itu membuat Jungkook senyum. Dengan satu tangan, Jungkook memastikan tangan nakal taehyung tidak bergerak kemana-mana kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mempersiapkan Taehyung.

Satu jari. Taehyung menarik nafas dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan itu. _Sakit_. Ini bukan kali pertamanya, tapi tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Perasaan ini mengingatkan dirinya pada kali pertamanya yang terasa kasar. Berbeda dengan saat ini karena Jungkook melakukannya dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Taehyung jadi ingin mengutuk Jungkook lagi karena sudah menyiksanya dengan tempo yang kelewat pelan. Tapi, ketika ia merasakan jari kedua, ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi dan membiarkan suaranya menggema di ruangan luas itu.

Pada jari ketiga, Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Jung-kookie, cepat, cepat. Kumohon, Aku bisa keluar…"

Dan mendengar itu, Jungkook malah semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Kalau kamu keluar, aku akan mengutukmu sampai tidak bisa ereksi lagi." Sambil diselingi tawa jahil. Astaga. Rasanya Taehyung ingin membunuhnya saja. Tapi dia tahu Jungkook bisa serius melakukan itu, makanya dia menahan gejolak yang sudah sedari tadi memuncak itu.

Jungkook yang puas karena Taehyung sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut akhirnya merogoh bungkusan kecil dalam sakunya dan menyobeknya. Lalu memasangkan karet pelindung itu pada miliknya. Dan Taehyung tahu kalau itu tidak lama sampai dia benar-benar akan masuk ke dalam. Ketika merasakan itu, Taehyung seperti melihat bintang.

 _Gila_. Rasanya Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tapi, dia tahu kalau dia harus meminta izin pada Jungkook atas ini.

"Jungkook, a-ku mohon..."

Jungkook menggeleng. _Belum_. Dia masih ingin mengetahui batasan Taehyung. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk membantu menahan agar Taehyung kuat. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dan menahan pangkal milik Taehyung. Saat itu, Jungkook mulai menaikan tempo dan Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia harus menarik seprei dan mencengkram itu kuat-kuat, seolah itu bisa memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk bertahan.

Jungkook masih terus menyerang titik-titik yang membuat Taehyung menggeliat tak berdaya. _Sedikit_ _lagi_. Kalau Jungkook masih menahannya, rasanya Taehyung tidak akan peduli lagi dan mengeluarkannya. Tapi Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook tidak sejahat itu. Ketika itu Taehyung mulai meminta lagi, Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada kuping Taehyung, berbisik manis dan memerintahkannya untuk mengeluarkannya.

Di saat yang sama dengan hentakan pada prostatnya, Taehyung mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ia tahan itu dengan meneriakkan nama Jungkook. Membuat laki-laki itu sangat puas dan dia mencapai puncaknya sendiri. Jungkook mengeluarkannya dan membuat Taehyung meringis atas sensasi yang tak tertahankan.

Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook melekatkan kedua mulutnya dan saling merebut nafas dalam sebuah ciuman. Pertarungan lidah yang selalu dimenangkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tidak terlalu berusaha untuk melawan Jungkook. Tapi, ketika menyadari kalau ini semua usai, dan realita pahit soal kamar hotel yang sangat mahal ini, membuat Taehyung melepaskan paksa ciuman itu. Ia menatap mata Jungkook dalam-dalam. Kali ini, kalau Jungkook masih mengabaikan pertanyaannya lagi, Taehyung akan benar-benar menendangnya sampai tersungkur.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa membayar kamar ini Jungkook?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook jadi heran kenapa kekasih bodohnya ini masih belum bisa menyimpulkan soal siapa dirinya. Makanya, dia memutuskan untuk membisikkan sebuah petunjuk ke telinga Taehyung, "…dan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa membayar kamar di hotel milikku sendiri, Kim Taehyung?"

Ketika wajah manis itu terbelalak kaget, rasanya, Jungkook bertekad untuk akan selalu memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya agar bisa terus melihat ekspresi itu. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir yang sekarang terbuka.

 _Well_ , apa yang akan kekasihnya ini lakukan saat Jungkook mememperkenalkan diri sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon nanti?

 **. . .**

 **.next?**

 **a.n**

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca Kutukan dan meminta _sequel_ karena berkat itu imajinasi jahat kookv akhirnya tidak tertahan lagi, _btw_ , _sorry for this badly written smut_ hahaha! /sorrynotsorry

Kalau-kalau ada salah kata, ampuni dosa ini, jangan sungkan memberi masukan, triims~

Love you all~


	2. Chapter 2

**[!]**

 **warning:**

smut, badly written smut, abusive!Jungkook, dan…

non-con? Enggak juga sih, soalnya Tae sebenarnya menikmati juga kok _digituin_ Jungkook, wkwkwk.

.

btw, ini crack!fic yang di-angst-kan, sorry!

.

. .

. . .

 **.dua.**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, menjadi rutinitas bagi Taehyung untuk melakukannya dengan Jungkook. Pemuda yang mengklaim sebagai kekasihnya itu selalu menjemputnya seusai kuliah dan membawanya ke hotel bintang lima di daerah Myeongdong, dan kadang ke sebuah apartemen eksklusif di distrik Yeongdeungpo seperti saat ini. Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung selalu membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun padanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Tapi, Taehyung sadar, sepenuhnya sadar kalau ini bukan hal yang benar. Ada keraguan yang muncul setiap kali ia mengingat klaim _kekasih_ yang selalu disinggung oleh Jeon Jungkook. Ia merasa kalau apa yang Jungkook sebut dengan _kekasih,_ tidak lebih dari hubungan yang murni seksual. Dan Taehyung mulai mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Sekali dua kali, ia bisa memaklumi dan menerimanya. Tapi, kalau setiap hari melakukan itu? Bukannya itu semakin membuktikan kalau dalam hubungan _aneh_ ini, yang Jeon Jungkook inginkan adalah murni hubungan fisik?

Pikiran itu membuat Taehyung _sangat_ takut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa?" Jungkook segera menyadari kalau _kekasihnya_ itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit saat melihat kerutan di kedua alisnya. Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas panjang sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Mengabaikan perhatian Jungkook, ia berusaha mencari telepon pintarnya di atas kasur yang tampak berantakan setelah dua tubuh saling menyatu. Mengingat _itu_ , rasanya selalu berhasil membuatnya merona walaupun malam ini bukan malam pertamanya ia melakukannya dengan Jungkook.

Ketika tangannya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, matanya membola saat menyadari kalau ini sudah nyaris pukul sebelas malam. Taehyung tidak mau kalau harus pulang lebih malam dari ini, makanya, ia mencari potongan pakaiannya yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Jeon Jungkook yang tidak sabaran itu memang selalu melucuti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya di sembarang tempat. Ketika melihat kemejanya tergeletak di lantai, Taehyung baru mau bangkit dari kasur saat lengan Jungkook menahannya.

"Mau ke mana?" dan mendengar itu, rasanya Taehyung ingin menghajar Jeon Jungkook. Tentu saja dia mau pulang. Walaupun membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun, Taehyung tidak mau kalau ia harus bermalam di sini. Dan nanti, kalau Jungkook tidak mau mengantarnya pulang, dia juga bisa naik taksi. Apapun, yang penting dia tidak perlu bermalam dengan Jungkook. Si mesum berbahaya ini pasti akan melakukannya berkali-kali kalau sampai Taehyung menginap.

"Pulang," jawaban singkatnya tidak membuat Jungkook puas. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu masih menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang cukup kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Alih-alih melepaskan, ia malah melekatkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. " _Nggak_ mau sekali lagi?" katanya, suaranya berbisik menggoda dengan sangat dekat ke telinga Taehyung. Untungnya, Taehyung kali ini bisa mengendalikan nafsunya dan tidak seketika _bangkit_. Taehyung menjawab " _tidak,_ " dengantegas dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari eratnya pelukan Jungkook. "Ayolah, tadi _kan_ cuma sebentar," katanya lagi. Kalau membunuh itu tidak dilarang, rasanya Taehyung ingin membunuh Jungkook sekarang juga. Rasanya ingin membelah kepala Jeon Jungkook untuk memastikan kalau laki-laki mesum itu mempunyai otak.

"Jungkook, berhenti, ah…yah!" dan kali ini Taehyung berhasil menghindar tepat sebelum tangan Jungkook meraih miliknya. "Aku mau pulang," dan itu keputusan finalnya. Selama ini, Taehyung selalu menurut dan memberikan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati Jungkook, makanya kali ini, kalau ia tidak menuruti kemauannya, Taehyung tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan Jungkook yang melihat keseriusan ekspresi Taehyung, akhirnya mengalah dan berdecak dengan sebal.

"Oke, tapi cium sekali lagi," dan Taehyung tidak sempat menolak saat dengan mudahnya Jungkook menahan kepalanya saat menyerang mulutnya. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit mengerang saat gigitan itu terasa sakit dan celah itu digunakan Jungkook untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat sensitif sebenarnya _mudah_ untuk dirangsang lagi, kalau begini, Taehyung bisa-bisa terjebak untuk melakukan sesi kedua. Makanya, Taehyung berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman jebakan ini dengan menggigit lidah Jungkook.

Belum sempat ia menggigit lidah nakal itu, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka, membuat mata Taehyung membola saat melihat laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal mematung dengan air muka terkejut di depan pintu. Jungkook yang menyadari kalau si pemilik kamar sudah datang, akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada laki-laki itu, Park Jimin. _Well_ , Jungkook lupa memberitahu Jimin kalau dia akan menggunakan kamarnya malam ini, tapi berhubung Jungkook sudah tahu kode untuk mengakses kamar Jimin, ia tidak memandang itu sebagai masalah _._

"Er…um…sori," dan Jimin dengan kikuknya menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya _sendiri_. _Gila_ , lain kali, dia akan mengganti _passcode_ nyaagar Jungkook tidak sembarangan menggunakan kamarnya lagi… dan…. sialan, Jimin merasa matanya kotor karena harus melihat dua tubuh telanjang berciuman di atas kasurnya. Omong-omong soal kasur, tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk membuang seprei itu karena dia tidak mau tidur di atas cairan kotor Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"Um…, tadi siapa?" Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dan Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab itu, ia masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan kota yang masih ramai walaupun sekarang sudah nyaris tengah malam. Saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah, Jungkook baru menyempatkan untuk menjawab "Temanku," dengan singkat. Jungkook masih terlalu enggan membahas Jimin yang menyebalkan karena sudah membuatnya gagal melanjutkan sesi kedua dengan Taehyung.

"Kalau ada perlu sama dia, aku bisa pulang naik taksi kok. Dia kan sudah jauh-jauh ke kamarmu," dan sebelum lampu berubah hijau, Jungkook menjawab enteng. " _Enggak_. Itu kamarnya kok." Jawaban yang membuat Taehyung tidak percaya karena… jadi selama ini, Jungkook membawanya ke kamar orang lain? Padahal, Taehyung sempat senang saat menyangka kalu itu adalah kamar Jungkook. Kenyataan ini membuat Taehyung semakin yakin kalau, di manapun tempatnya, yang Jungkook pedulikan hanyalah seks. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya Taehyung jadi sakit sendiri saat memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejujurnya, Jungkook masih amat kesal dengan Jimin yang sudah mengganggu kegiatan sakralnya. Tapi, mengingat kalau Jimin punya hak penuh atas _kamarnya sendiri_ , membuat Jungkook memaafkan perbuatan Jimin. Bukan berarti Jungkook tidak kesal. Ia sungguh masih kesal pada Jimin, karena itu artinya, untuk dapat merasakan Taehyung lagi ia harus menunggu sampai besok dan _besok_ adalah waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi, kekasihmu itu laki-laki?" si Park Sialan Jimin dengan entengnya menanyakan itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat Jungkook semakin kesal saja. Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Bersahabat sampai nyaris sepuluh tahun membuatnya tidak merasa malu untuk mengakui kalau ya, dia tertarik dengan laki-laki. Tapi, bukannya Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi yang sama-sama laki-laki itu juga berpacaran? Kenapa ini jadi masalah?

"Luar biasa. Padahal selama ini seingatku Jeon Jungkook itu lurus. Bahkan lebih lurus dari baja. Lalu _,_ apa yang membuatmu berbelok?" tawa nyaring terdengar sampai membuat kuping Jungkook gatal. Sialan memang, padahal Park Jimin sudah kalah taruhan tapi tetap saja dia tidak berlaku selayaknya budak. Makanya itu membuat Jungkook kesal dan ia ingin mengingatkan Jimin soal perannya selama setahun ke depan. "Eh, budak, jangan berisik _deh_ ," gusarnya. Dan entah Park Jimin yang menyebalkan atau dia memang tidak punya kesadaran, sahabatnya itu malah tertawa dan menjawab "Ups, maaf Yang Mulia Jeon," dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi, serius. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan laki-laki?" dan pertemanan selama nyaris sepuluh tahun membuat Jungkook sadar kalau mengabaikan pertanyaan Park Jimin adalah hal mustahil. Dia akan terus mengulang pertanyaan itu sampai mendapatkan jawaban. Makanya, Jungkook tidak punya pilihan selain menjelaskan soal Kim Taehyung: soal pertemuan mereka di klub malam seusai pentas, juga soal kutukan itu, dan juga, bagaimana Jungkook akhirnya bisa memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tertahan selama lima tahun dan meluapkannya pada tubuh pengutuknya. Sebuah pembalasan dendam yang manis. Tapi, sepertinya Park Jimin tidak menganggap itu sebagai hal yang manis. Alih-alih terpukau, ia malah mengernyitkan alisnya, cemas.

"Aneh. Kamu tidak merasa aneh? Kamu tidak berpikir kalau ini, mungkin saja, adalah tipu daya? Maksudku, ini mungkin saja efek dari kutukan itu, kan? Lima tahun terakhir kamu tidak pernah tertarik pada laki-laki, dan apa perlu kusebut daftar mantan pacarmu yang semuanya perempuan itu?" dan mungkin Park Jimin ada benarnya. Jungkook jadi terpikir soal hal itu. Tapi, untuk apa memikirkannya dalam-dalam? _Toh_ saat ini dia puas. Dia bisa melakukan itu sepuas mungkin dan ada untungnya juga Taehyung laki-laki, itu artinya Jungkook tidak perlu memikirkan resiko soal mempertanggungjawabkan kalau-kalau nanti Taehyung hamil. Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Entahlah, Jimin, aku tidak mau memusingkannya. Selama aku puas, aku akan melakukannya dan mungkin aku baru akan berhenti saat aku bosan," Jawaban itu bukannya tidak membuat Jimin khawatir. Masalahnya, walau dikenal sebagai _playboy_ ulungdan mudah melupakan orang lain, Jimin khawatir karena bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melakukan hubungan _intim_ dengan seseorang. Ia hanya berharap kalau kelak, tidak ada yang akan tersakiti dalam hubungan abnormal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, seusai praktikum, Taehyung terus mendapatkan panggilan dari Jungkook. Pagi tadi ia bisa menghindar dengan berangkat lebih awal, jauh sebelum Jungkook sempat menjemputnya. Dan sekarang, rasanya Taehyung masih enggan untuk bertemu muka dengan Jeon Jungkook. Apalagi, Taehyung tidak bisa menepis ingatan soal kemarin. Ia jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingat sudah dipergoki oleh teman Jungkook saat sedang melakukan _itu_. Membuat Taehyung semakin merasa seperti jalang murahan karena nyaris seminggu ini selalu menurut pada ajakan Jungkook. Lagi pula, ia sempat menyangka kalau itu kamar Jungkook. Menyebalkan saat mendapati kenyataan kalau itu ternyata cuma kamar temannya. Taehyung jadi merasa ngilu sendiri saat kenyataan ini cuma memperkuat dugaannya kalau bagi Jeon Jungkook, dia cuma jalang murahan, pemuas nafsu, atau apapun sebutannya. Fakta bahwa tidak peduli di manapun tempatnya, asalkan Jungkook mendapatkan yang ia mau, itu tidak bisa disangkal.

 _Sialan_.

Taehyung jadi kesal dengan pikiran-pikiran yang sangat mengganggu itu. Makanya, sebisa mungkin, dia mau menolak panggilan Jungkook. Dan masa bodoh kalau nanti Jungkook akan kesal. Taehyung segera mematikan teleponnya karena Jungkook belum juga menyerah untuk menghubunginya. Hari ini, dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dia sungguh ingin menghindar dari Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejak semalam, Jungkook tidak mendapat kabar dari Taehyung. Segala jenis _chat_ , _sms_ , panggilan, semuanya tidak direspon oleh _kekasihnya_ itu. Harus diakui, ternyata itu menyebalkan. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa se-butuh ini pada seseorang. Khawatir? Mungkin. Tapi, tidak biasanya Jungkook mengkhawatirkan orang lain sebegini parah. Jungkook merasa gelisah. Lucu. Ternyata Jeon Jungkook bisa merasakan gelisah seperti ini.

Lagipula, kenapa Kim Taehyung menghilang? Ini memang _weekend_ , tapi bukan berarti Jungkook tidak membutuhkan _itu_. Justru, karena ini akhir pekan, Jungkook bahkan sudah merencanakan perjalanan ke _oncheon_. Ia sudah berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka yang singkat ini dengan bercinta sampai puas. Masalahnya, sudah lewat tengah hari dan Taehyung belum juga mengabari. Membuat _mood_ -nya untuk memanjakan kekasihnya itu mendadak hilang dan yang ada, Jungkook malah ingin menghukumnya habis-habisan karena sudah membuatnya um...khawatir?

Ralat, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook meraih teleponnya yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Di layar telepon pintarnya, Taehyung tampak manis tersenyum sebagai latar menunya. Foto hasil curian yang diam-diam ia pindahkan dari ponsel Taehyung karena, sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar membutuhkannya. Setidaknya melihat wajah bahagia itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum sendiri ( _well_ , Taehyung jarang tersenyum kalau bersamanya, ia lebih sering panik dan terkejut dan itu sungguh membuatnya gemas) dan, entah kenapa, saat melihat air muka senang yang berharga itu, Jungkook, ajaibnya, bisa merasa tenang.

Omong-omong, selain foto yang ia curi, sebenarnya Jungkook juga punya foto-foto lain yang diam-diam ia ambil saat Taehyung terlelap. Tapi, ia tidak mau memamerkan foto itu pada siapapun. Paras damainya, juga posturnya yang semampai, terlebih saat tubuh itu hanya terselimuti sehelai kain, Jungkook tidak akan pernah menunjukkan itu pada siapapun. Pemandangan itu hanya miliknya. Kim Taehyung adalah miliknya seorang.

Ia bukannya tidak mengingat peringatan Park Jimin semalam. Bukannya tidak terpikir soal itu, Jungkook hanya enggan memikirkannya terlalu serius karena: kenapa harus dipikrikan kalau melakukannya sudah membuatnya puas? Menakutkan, memang. Jungkook bukannya tidak menyadari soal rasa hausnya untuk selalu melihat Taehyung. Terlebih, untuk selalu bisa menyentuhnya. Sungguh begitu menyiksa. Mustahil ia bisa bertahan kalau sampai tidak menemuinya barang sehari saja. Pokoknya, kalau Taehyung tidak juga menerima panggilannya siang ini, Jungkook sungguh akan mendatangi rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung belum juga bangkit dari jeratan selimutnya yang tebal. Terlalu enggan untuk beraktivitas dan kali ini ia ingin memaklumi dirinya untuk sekali saja, bermalas-malasan seharian. Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak hal aneh terjadi dan yang Taehyug butuhkan adalah istirahat yang cukup dan berharap itu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi, bahkan setelah menggeliat dan bersembunyi di balik selimut sejak pagi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap.

Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. _Oversensitive_. Seolah tubuhnya sudah mengingat dengan baik bagaimana tangan Jeon Jungkook menyentuhnya, membuatnya sangat peka terhadap segala bentuk sentuhan. Bahkan gesekan dengan sprei mampu membuatnya teringat dengan sentuhan Jungkook dan itu gila. Lebih-lebih, bahkan ketika ia memejamkan mata, entah kenapa dia tetap bisa melihat ilusi Jungkook. Tatapan tajamnya yang selalu terlihat seperti ingin menelanjanginya, juga suaranya yang lembut dan tegas, juga sentuhannya yang kasar dan kuat, namun juga bisa berubah halus dan lembut kalau ia berlaku baik.

Dan pagi tadi mungkin kali pertamanya Taehyung mengalami mimpi basah sebegitu detailnya. Setiap sentuhannya terasa begitu nyata dan itu menakutkan. Bagaimana ia mendapati bagian bawah tubuhnya yang basah seperti juga peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh, itu situasi yang abnormal. Kim Taehyung bukan maniak seks. Dia tidak pernah sebegitu tergila-gilanya untuk disentuh. Keinginan yang begitu kuat, kegelisahan, rasa panas yang menggelora, juga degup jantung yang tak terkendalikan, membuatnya yakin, nyaris sepenuhnya yakin, kalau ini kemungkinan besar adalah efek buruk dari kutukan sialan itu.

Bahwa dia dan Jungkook jadi saling terikat. Saling tergila-gila.

Dan...

Kalau teorinya itu benar, maka dia benar-benar berada dalam masalah.

Makanya, sebisa mungkin, Taehyung akan mencoba membatasi dan mengurangi frekuensinya bertemu dengan Jungkook. Selain karena dia juga tidak mau melakukan itu tiap hari, ia juga perlu membuktikan apa yang akan terjadi kalau hasrat itu diabaikan. Ini juga sebuah tindakan preventif. Mencegah kalau-kalau kelak ia akan salah paham dan terlalu bergantung dengan Jungkook.

Walau belum begitu berhasil, tapi sejak semalam, ia sudah mematikan teleponnya dan berniat untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Ia bahkan tidak menerima tawaran ibu dan ayahnya untuk pergi menengok neneknya sekaligus berkunjung ke kuil di Daegu. Astaga, dia merasa hina dan kotor. Rasanya tidak layak untuk berhadapan langsung memohon ampunan Para Dewa. Kali ini, yang ia inginkan hanya tidur. Melupakan segalanya untuk beberapa saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya baru mau memejam ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, Taehyung berkontemplasi mati-matian untuk membuka pintunya atau tidak. Sungguh, ia khawatir kalau itu Jungkook. Ia memang baru sekitar seminggu mengenal laki-laki sialan yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasihnya, tapi Taehyung seperti sudah paham betul kalau si aneh Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang nekat dan tak tahu batas. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia datang ke rumahnya di siang bolong seperti ini. _Well_ , ini salahnya, lain kali ia akan lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak membiarkan orang asing tahu alamat rumahnya.

Bel terus berbunyi dan mustahil Taehyung bisa pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, terlebih, ketukan itu terdengar berisik dan akhirnya Taehyung menyerah. Dengan menggerutu kesal, akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kemalasannya. Rusak sudah niatannya untuk bermalas-malasan seharian.

"Astaga, sabar sebentar," Taehyung bukannya tidak berusaha untuk cepat. Tapi entah kenapa orang di balik pintu itu sangat tidak sabaran dan terus menekan belnya.

"HYUNG! LAMA!" dan betapa leganya Taehyung saat mendengar suara itu. Melihat wajah manis Kim Minjae, adik sepupunya di balik pintu tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia merasa se-bersyukur ini mendapati kedatangan Minjae. Tanpa perlu dipersilakan masuk, Minjae melengos sambil terus menggerutu dan mengeluh.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu sejak pagi _loh_ , hyung. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Padahal kata paman dan bibi, kamu ada di rumah. Ah, menyebalkan sekali! Aku nunggu di minimarket hampir dua jam!" dan mendengar ocehan itu Taehyung hanya bisa memberikan cengiran kotaknya sambil minta maaf sekenanya. "Lagi males pegang _handphone_ , aku dikejar orang gila," dan Minjae memutar matanya malas saat mendengar eksplanasi singkat itu. Tapi, mendadak Minjae mengingat cerita Taehyung soal seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh. Cowok itu? Masih? Kenapa _gak_ lapor polisi? Maksudku, kalau dia benar-benar masih mengancam membunuh, bukannya itu bahaya?" dan itu membuat Taehyuung ingat kalau dia belum menjelaskan kelanjutan ceritanya pada Minjae. Bagaimana pada akhirnya, dia dan Jungkook malah menjalani hubungan yang aneh, yang Jungkook sebut sebagai hubungan kekasih.

"Dia sudah tidak ingin membunuh sih, sebaliknya, pesonaku malah membuatnya tergila-gila," Taehyung mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Membuat Minjae memutar matanya malas dan duduk di sofa sambil menjawab malas, "terserah apa kata _hyung_ sajalah. Kalian memang sama-sama punya masalah psikologis,"

"Omong-omong, ngapain ke sini?"

"Mau _ngajak_ nonton _sih_. _Batman vs Superman_ sudah keluar tapi aku bingung mau nonton dengan siapa, tapi kalau _hyung_ gak mau juga gak apa," Taehyung jadi menimbang-nimbang ajakan itu. _Well_ , sebelumnya, dia memang berniat untuk mengurung diri seharian, tapi, mungkin pergi menonton adalah ide yang bagus. Setidaknya itu mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan soal Jungkook.

"Boleh. Asal kau yang traktir. Aku mandi dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di rumah Taehyung. Mencurigakan, terlebih sejak tadi, Kim Taehyung tidak juga merespon panggilannya. Me-nye-bal-kan, Jungkook dengan kesal membanting pintu mobilnya dan dengan tak sabar, ia mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung dan memencet bel dengan kasar. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal, bahkan setelah sampai di rumahnya, ia masih tidak mendapatkan respon. Apa Taehyung mengabaikannya? Apa alasannya? Rasanya Jungkook benar-benar ingin menghukumnya karena sudah membuatnya khawatir seperti ini. Pokoknya, sampai pintunya dibuka, Jungkook tidak akan berhenti menekan bel itu. Masa bodoh kalau ini bisa disebut mengganggu ketertiban umum. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Mendengar ada derap langkah, Jungkook mengantisipasi kalau-kalau yang membukakan pintu adalah Nyonya atau Tuan Kim. Ia sudah membuat ekspresi meminta maaf yang tulus kalau-kalau orang tua Taehyung memarahinya karena sudah membuat keributan. Tapi, ketika seseorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal membukakan pintu, Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa juga laki-laki ini membukakan pintu rumah Taehyung? _Sialan_. Apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya semalam sampai-sampai dia tidak kunjung memberi kabar dan lagi, dia membiarkan laki-laki lain masuk ke rumahnya? Berengsek. Apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Taehyung-nya?

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang keluar, ada yang bisa dibantu?" laki-laki itu mengucap ramah, yang ia balas dengan "Mana Taehyung?" tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun niat untuk balas bersikap ramah. Laki-laki di depannya memang manis, ia juga tampak baik, tapi, _tidak_ , jungkook tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bersikap ramah sekarang. Malahan, sekarang ia menajamkan matanya, berusaha menguliti nyali laki-laki yang sekarang mulai tampak terganggu dengan sikap buruknya.

"Eh…kalau _hyung_ sedang mandi… m-mau tunggu di dalam?" Mandi? Sial. Pikiran-pikiran buruk soal apa yang sudah Taehyung lakukan bersama laki-laki ini menguasai otaknya. Membuatnya semakin kesal, terutama saat laki-laki yang tingginya tidak jauh dari tinggi Taehyung itu mempersilakannya masuk. Bersikap seolah-olah dia punya hak atas rumah ini untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi saat laki-laki itu dengan santainya menawarinya minum. _Berengsek_. Memangnya dia siapa? Pemilik rumah ini? _Cih_. Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung itu anak satu-satunya, makanya tidak mungkin laki-laki sialan itu adiknya Taehyung.

Di sisi lain, laki-laki itu, Kim Minjae, masih berusaha untuk ramah dan berniat untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya. Sekeras mungkin agar tidak membuat marah laki-laki galak itu. Batinnya mempertanyakan kenapa kakak sepupunya bisa berteman dengan laki-laki tidak ramah ini. Seingatnya, Taehyung tidak pernah menyinggung soal… _eh, tunggu_. Tiba-tiba ingatannya menampar keras. Jangan-jangan, ini yang Taehyung maksud dengan orang gila itu? Minjae menatap pada laki-laki mencurigakan dengan setelan gelap, mata mendominasi, lengkap dengan aura membunuh. Minjae terlalu sibuk menerka-nerka sampai tidak menyadari derap langkah Taehyung menuruni tangga.

"Minjae, aku lupa naruh dompetku..." dan ketika itu, seperti ada bola besar di tenggorokan Taehyung yang membuatnya sulit berkata-kata, bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya saja, ia harus bersusah payah. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kaget saat melihat sosok yang susah payah ia hindari, malah duduk manis di sofa. Lengkap dengan senyum menukik yang jahat. Sempurna, orang yang dihindarinya seharian itu sekarang duduk dengan santainya di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Mata Taehyung bergerak gesit mencari sosok yang bertanggungjawab atas ini, Kim Minjae. Sepupu sialannya itu yang hanya menjawab tatapannya dengan isyarat penuh maaf.

 _Hening_.

Ketiganya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Taehyung menatap Minjae, meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena sudah mempersilakan _masalah besar_ untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Minjae menggeleng, menjawab dengan isyarat kalau tidak, Minjae tidak bisa membantunya kalau keadannya seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook dan melihat kalau mungkin, mungkin saja Jungkook akan berbaik hati kalau dia menjelaskan ini baik-baik.

" _Oh_. Mau pergi?" Dan mampus. Belum sempat Taehyung menyiapkan diksi, Jeon Jungkook sudah duluan menyerang. Taehyung memandang ke arah Minjae dan sialnya, Minjae malah sok sibuk mengaduk sirup, pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Iya, kenapa memang?" jawab Taehyung tak kalah ketus. Niat awalnya memang untuk menjelaskan atau minta maaf, tapi lidahnya memberontak dan lagipula, sesekali, Taehyung ingin untuk tidak merasa bersalah seperti biasanya. Dan menyadari kalau kali ini ada Minjae yang mungkin bisa membantunya kalau-kalau Jungkook akan berubah ganas, Taehyung jadi berani. Di sisi lain, mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook terkesan juga dengan usaha Taehyung untuk terlihat kuat. Dan entahlah, rasanya Jungkook justru malah senang. Berarti ini akan jadi pertarungan yang asyik.

" _Oh_ , kenapa ya? Tidak merasa ada yang salah?" di sisi lain, Minjae yang mendengar dua laki-laki itu saling menyerang, jadi bingung sendiri. _Oke_. Dia jadi merasa canggung dan terlibat dengan dua orang ini bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan berharganya.

"Salah? Apa _sih_. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dengan Minjae," dan ketika itu, Minjae malah menatapnya penuh arti sebelum menjawab, " _Hyung_ , aku pulang saja. Aku baru ingat kalau harga tiket akhir pekan itu mahal. Jadi... jadi kalian _have fun_ ya!" dan itulah saat Taehyung sadar kalau adalah kesalahan besar untuk mempercayakan nyawa berharganya pada Kim Minjae. Ternyata, sepupunya si pengkhianat itu bisa-bisanya melarikan diri setelah membawa masalah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperginya Minjae, Taehyung tahu kalau mungkin ajalnya sudah dekat. Dan begitulah, penyesalan memang ada di akhir karena kalau di awal, namanya kesadaran…

" _Oh_. Wajahmu kenapa? Takut? Habis melihat hantu?" dan Jungkook bangkit dari sofa, membuat Taehyung mundur perlahan. Oke, tadi, bisa dibilang, karena ada Minjae, Taehyung jadi punya keberanian untuk melawan, tapi sekarang, sadar kalau dia hanya sendiri dan Jungkook bisa melakukan apapun, rasanya nyalinya jadi ciut. Hanya sisa harga diri yang membuatnya merasa harus untuk menutupi ketakutan nya.

"A-aku tidak takut."

Oh, betapa Jungkook ingin membuktikan kebenaran dari kalimat itu.

Dan dalam hanya waktu beberapa detik, Jungkook, dengan gerakan kakinya yang gesit, hasil latihan bela diri selama bertahun-tahun, berhasil menerjang kaki taehyung hingga pemuda kurus itu hilang keseimbangannya. Belum cukup dengan itu, Jungkook mendorong—tidak sekuat tenaga, tapi—cukup kuat untuk membuat tubuh Taehyung terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak sempat bangun, sekarang Jungkook menimpa tumbuh itu sampai tidak ada perlawanan dari Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya sanggup bangkit. _Gila_. Gerakannya sangat cepat, Taehyung jadi teringat tentang singa yang menerkam rusa, dan sadar kalau saat ini dia berperan sebagai rusa, membuat Taehyung ingin meronta melepaskan diri.

Tapi, apa bisa disebut meronta? Kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan Jungkook. Sementara kedua kakinya pun sulit untuk digerakkan karena tertahan oleh otot baja Jeon Jungkook. Yah, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyesali perlakuannya dan menatap. _Ah, tidak_. Bahkan dia tidak berani menatap sepasang mata yang rasanya bisa mengulitinya itu.

"Kenapa denyut nadimu kencang sekali? Yakin tidak takut?" Dan Taehyung mengumpat kesal, ia berusaha melepaskan pergelangannya yang dicengkeram erat. _Sial_. Mulutnya memang bisa berbohong, tapi, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan kalau: _ya_ , dia saat ini sangat takut. Lagipula, orang mana yang tidak takut kalau ada di posisi seperti ini?

"Jawab!" Jungkook meninggikan nadanya. Tidak sepenuhnya kesal, tapi dia cukup menikmati saat melihat ketakutan di wajah Taehyung. _Well_ , sebut dia jahat, tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri karena gemas dengan tingkah laki-laki di bawahnya ini yang masih saja sok kuat walaupun sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Rasanya, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Kim Taehyung.

"Jung-jungkook…"

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas," dan Taehyung yang masih menghindari tatapan Jungkook sekarang terpaksa harus menatap Jungkook karena pemuda di atasnya itu sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung. Dua tangannya tak berdaya menempel di lantai, tertahan oleh dua tangan kekar Jungkook.

"Seingatku, pertanyaannya adalah: _Yakin, tidak takut_?" suara Jungkook terdengar menakutkan. Ia membisikan itu kata-per-kata ke telinga Taehyung yang sudah sangat sensitif. Membuatnya semakin tegang karena mana mungkin tidak takut saat maut sudah ada di atas tubuhnya seperti ini? Tapi, _harga diri_ , itu satu-satunya sumber kekuatan yang membuat Taehyung merasa harus melawan.

"Ya-yakin." Seharusnya kata itu terdengar tegas. Tapi, alih-alih tegas, kata itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan orang tercekik. Lalu, ketika ia merasakan tekanan di antara kedua kakinya, barulah ia sadar kalau ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia berusaha menghindari gesekan itu tapi Jungkook terus menekan lututnya ke daerah selangkangannya. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan erangan karena rasanya aneh dan lagi, Jungkook melakukan itu saat dia mengenakan _jeans_ ketatnya. Taehyung rasanya bisa merasakan miliknya mulai bereaksi dengan gesekan lutut Jungkook.

 _Barbar. Binal. Brengsek._

Rasanya umpatan itu ingin ia keluarkan kalau saja lidahnya tidak kelu. Ia hanya bisa mengerang sambil berusaha melawan kaki Jungkook dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya sendiri. Tapi, gesekan itu semakin cepat. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat peka itu sebegitu mudahnya untuk dirangsang dan rasanya sekarang Taehyung bisa yakin kalau miliknya sudah mengeras.

"Hm, suka?" dan mendengar itu, rasanya Taehyung ingin menampar Jungkook saat ini juga. Kalau saja tangannya tidak tertahan, ia pasti sudah melakukannya. Sungguh, ia enggan menjawab. Dia masih berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memohon ampun. Bagaimanapun, ia sadar kalau dia mengalah, itu hanya akan membuat Jungkook senang. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, membuat Jungkook menekan lututnya lebih keras sampai Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sekuat mungkin.

Dia membenci tubuhnya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa saling bekerja sama untuk membantunya lepas dari situasi ini. Demi Tuhan, ini situasi membahayakan dan kenapa saat ini sistem pernafasannya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal, lalu kenapa juga jantungnya harus memompa darahnya terlalu cepat, juga tangannya yang malah terkulai lemas, dan yang paling penting, kenapa hormon testosteronnya terpacu dan malah membuatnya terangsang. Oh Dewa-Dewi, apa yang salah dengan tubuh ini?

"Kalau kau minta maaf dan mengakui kalau kau salah, aku akan memberikan apa yang kamu mau," katanya. Dan taehyung dengan _harga dirinya_ yang masih ada, rasanya ingin meninju Jungkook saat dia mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Si mesum sialan ini, dia pikir dia paham apa yang Taehyung mau? Dia pikir Taehyung semurah itu? Semudah itu? Ini pelecehan namanya!

Tapi, Taehyung memilih bungkam dan berusaha untuk bertahan dengan segala rangsangan dari Jungkook. Sungguh. Setiap kaki Jungkook menekan dan memberikan gesekan, rasanya taehyung jadi refleks mengangkat tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Belum lagi, desahannya jadi tidak tertahankan. Tapi, dia tidak mau mengalah lagi. Diam dan menahan diri adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Memangnya, siapa yang mau melakukan _itu_? Taehyung tidak butuh _itu_.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi, lama-lama itu menyiksa juga. Rasanya _jeans_ ketat yang menahan kebebasan miliknya untuk bangkit membuatnya merasa sakit. Belum lagi, tekanan Jungkook yang semakin menjadi. Astaga, apa iya, dia bisa kuat menahan diri? Dan sampai kapan si bodoh ini melakuakan pelecehan seksual padanya seperti ini?

"Ah...ah..." taehyung tidak mengerti lagi kenapa dia bisa terdengar begitu menjijikan. Belum lagi matanya yang memejam karena berusaha menahan sensasi membingungkan antara sakit dan nikmat itu. Tapi, sebenarnya, selain Taehyung, Jungkook sendiri juga mulai tidak sabar. Dia ingin menggoda Taehyung lebih lama lagi, tapi pada akhirnya dia sendiri jadi susah karena dia ingin segera melakukan _itu_ dengan Taehyung. Apalagi, suara berat desahan Taehyung yang terus menggelitik kupingnya. _Sialan_. Kalau begini, rasanya Jungkook yang pada akhirnya harus mengalah.

 _Ah_.

Terserah.

Jungkook akhirnya menyerang mulut Taehyung yang terbuka. Salahkan bibir manis kemerahan yang terus terbuka itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menggigitnya sampai bengkak. Dan bagi Taehyung, kalau hanya tekanan di selangkangan, mungkin ia bisa menahannya, tapi, kalau ditambah dengan ciuman dan Jungkook melakukan itu di saat yang bersamaan, rasanya Taehyung tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan diri. Apalagi, Jungkook tidak memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas.

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan ciuman Jungkook dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas. Walau awalnya Jungkook kesal, dia akhirnya membiarkan taehyung menghentikan ciuman itu. Akhirnya, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat garis rahang taehyung yang tajam. Membuat taehyung gemetar karena sensasi geli yang tidak tertahankan dari otot hangat itu menjalar sampai ke ubun. Apalagi, lidah Jungkook terus bergerak sampai ke kupingnya, membuat Taehyung refleks memejamkan mata dan mengernyit karena ia jadi terlalu sensitif. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan itu lagi. Sensasi terbakar yang selalu ada setiap kali tubuhnya disentuh seperti ini.

 _Kutukan sialan_.

Saat ini, Taehyung yakin kalau ia benar soal teori itu. Bahwa, kutukan membuat Jungkook tergila-gila dengan tubuhnya, dan sebaliknya, dia juga tergila-gila untuk disentuh olehnya karena, orang normal pasti akan mampu melawan saat mengalami pelecehan seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun dan lagi, kenapa dia menikmatinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung Jungkook, ma-ah...haah..." Taehyung memejamkan matanya lagi. Punggung nya terasa kaku karena kulit telanjangnya bergesekan langsung dengan lantai yang dingin. Pakaiannya sudah terlucuti dan Taehyung tidak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan kalau saat ini dia telanjang di lantai ruang tengah rumahnya dengan posisi memalukan. _Astaga_. Ruangan ini tempat keluarganya menonton televisi. Kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau Taehyung membiarkan orang lain _memasukinya_ di tempat seperti ini, Taehyung tidak berani lagi memikirkan kemarahan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang—aku—kesal—kalau—kau—menghilang." Di setiap jeda katanya, Jungkook memberi sentakan pada prostatnya, membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terus terdorong karena tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuh Jungkook.

"Oke, aku akan mengalah, akan memaklumi, kalau kau memang mau pergi atau berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain, **terserah**. Tapi, jangan menghindar, jangan menghilang, jangan sampai melakukannya lagi," dan Taehyung merasakannya: sakit. Bukan hanya di bagian bawah tubuhnya, atau punggungnya yang terus bergesek dengan lantai, bukan juga di pergelangan tangannya yang masih dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Jungkook. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu justru terasa di hatinya. Lucu. Dari semua luka fisik yang mungkin ia rasakan saat ini, yang paling ia rasakan justru rasa sakit abstrak yang ada di hatinya.

Ini semua, membuatnya semakin menyadari kalau ikatan ini, rasa saling tergila-gila ini hanya sebuah ikatan kutukan. Bahwa ada dua tubuh yang saling terikat karenanya. Iya, tidak ada perasaan yang mengikat di sini. Ini semua murni hubungan fisik.

Lalu, kenapa hatinya terasa amat sakit?

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **.next?**

 **a.n**

Makasih supportnya~ baca reviewnya bikin ngakak juga, ternyata banyak yang sama-sama suka berimajinasi jahat, dan ayo terus berimajinasi jahat soal dua maknae ini. Maafkan ketidakjelasan ini dan selamat membaca. Jangan sungkan kasih masukan. Trimss!


	3. Chapter 3

**[!]**

 **warning:**

crack-drama-mention of sex

you know what to do if you don't like it

don't read

it's a BL story

with seme!Jungkook and uke!Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

Redup cahaya lampu jalanan yang menelusuk ke dalam ruang melalui celah jendela menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar Taehyung. Jungkook memang sengaja mematikan semua lampu kamar agar kekasihnya yang kelelahan itubisa tidur tanpa terganggu cahaya. Alhasil, sekarang kamar itu nyaris gelap. Tapi, bahkan tanpa bantuan cahaya terang, jemari Jungkook tidak kesulitan menemukan jalan menuju tubuh Taehyung yang sedang terlelap.

Mungkin itu karena warna kulit keemasannya atau mungkin, karena di matanya, tubuh Taehyung selalu bisa memancarkan binarnya sendiri. Binar yang mampu membuat Jungkook tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk menginginkannya. Tubuh yang seolah mengundangnya untuk selalu menyentuh lapisan kulit lembut itu, menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya meninggalkan jejak ruam kemerahan yang akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

Ceruk lehek, tulang selangka yang menonjol, bahu mungil yang runcing, hingga badan rampingnya yang terasa pas setiap kali Jungkook melingkarkan lengan dalam setiap pelukan, semuanya tampak sempurna diciptakan dengan komposisi maha-sesuai, maha-sempurna. Jungkook juga sangat menyukai bagaimana pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang kelewat kurus itu terasa pas dalam genggam atau cengkeramannya.

Terlebih, wajah bak malaikat itu yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook kesulitan untuk mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Ada daya tarik yang sangat kuat, yang memaksa Jungkook untuk memusatkan pandangannya untuk sekedar memandang pipi bulatnya yang begitu mudah memancarkan rona kemerahan, lekuk hidung dan garis rahang yang tajam, terlebih, bibir lembut yang tebal merekah. Segalanya, menjadikan wajah Kim Taehyung begitu sempurna.

Mungkin, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah bosan. Seperti saat ini. Ia sungguh menikmati setiap kontak yang terjadi. Kelembutan helai rambut karamel terang itu yang terasa di ujung jemarinya, sampai aroma manis memabukkan yang menjadi candu untuk indra penciumannya. Semua, semua bagian dari Taehyung yang dapat ia rasakan benar-benar mampu menggugah segala indranya. Dan akan lebih sempurna, jika Jungkook dapat menguasai kesempurnaan itu.

Keinginan kuat itu di luar kewajaran, memang. Ada sedikit sesal saat Jungkook menyadari bagaimana kemarahannya sebelumnya telah membuatnya gelap mata. Ia bukannya tidak sadar kalau tadi, Taehyung menangis karena perlakuan kasarnya. Ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau barusan ia berubah menjadi monster yang mengabaikan segala permintaan Taehyung untuk berhenti. Tapi, _sungguh,_ ia sangatkesal saat Taehyung dengan sengaja menghindarinya. Setidaknya ada dua alasan yang bisa Jungkook jelaskan. Pertama, ia tidak suka diabaikan. Kedua, kekesalan itu semakin memuncak saat melihat laki-laki lain bisa berhubungan dengan Taehyung seenaknya. Yah, walau sebelumnya Jungkook sempat menyatakan ketidakpeduliannya jika Taehyung berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain, itu bohong. Jungkook ingin memiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Jeon Jungkook memang arogan. Ia juga bukan seorang filantropi yang senang berbagi kepada orang lain. Sebaliknya, selama ini Jungkook yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan memang cenderung posesif terhadap apa yang ia miliki. Entah apakah kata posesif bisa digunakan untuk menjelaskan rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu besar ini. Yang jelas, Jeon Jungkook sungguh akan melakukan segalanya untuk menguasai Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan suatu apapun menghalangi niatnya. Bahkan, jika itu adalah Kim Taehyung sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.tiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas insiden kemarahan Jungkook pekan lalu, Taehyung berhenti menghindar dari Jungkook. Sejak saat itu ia paham kalau pengabaian terhadap Jeon Jungkook hanya akan mendatangkan masalah yang lebih besar. Pada akhirnya, Taehyung memang menjadi lebih patuh. Tapi, bukan berarti dengan itu semua menjadi berjalan lancar. Jungkook tetap arogan dan menyebalkan. Ia masih mudah marah karena hal-hal kecil. Kasus Minjae, misalnya. Walaupun ia sudah menjelaskan mati-matian kalau lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya sepupunya, Jungkook tetap sering menunjukkan kekesalannya setiap kali ia membahas soal Minjae.

Pada akhirnya, kehadiran Jeon Jungkook di hidup Taehyung terasa sangat memberatkan. Sebagai mahasiswa Kedokteran Hewan, Taehyung punya rutinitas padat yang memuakkan. Rentetan praktikum, penelitian, dan segala rangkaian kesibukan lainnya seputar perkuliahannya di _Seoul National University_ membuatnya nyaris kewalahan. Jika saja ia bisa menggunakan waktu luangnya—yang hanya sedikit itu—untuk istirahat, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa selelah ini.

Masalahnya adalah Jeon Jungkook dan arogansinya yang selalu membuat Taehyung menurut untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda egois itu dengan status _kekasih_ yang begitu mengikatnya. Karena, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan _kasih_ _sayang_ darinya. Selama nyaris sebulan berhubungan, bahkan dalam bentuk kata-kata, frasa itu tidak pernah terucap. Meskipun berhubungan seks nyaris setiap hari, Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti soal Jeon Jungkook. _Kekasih_ nya itu tetap menjadi sebuah teka-teki sulit yang tidak pernah bisa Taehyung pecahkan.

Lagipula, Taehyung tahu diri. Ia tidak berharap banyak soal perasaan dalam hubungan ini. Kalau Jungkook memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsu, jalang murahan, atau semacam lelaki panggilan, Taehyung sudah tidak peduli. Ia terlalu lelah jika harus menambah drama di dalam hidupnya. Asalkan Jungkook tidak melakukannya dengan kasar, Taehyung rasa ia bisa bertahan.

Terkadang itu membuat Taehyung berpikir. Mungkin, seandainya Jungkook bersifat baik dan lembut, Taehyung pasti bisa jatuh hati dengan mudah. Tanpa sifat yang baik saja, Taehyung harus akui kalau Jeon Jungkook itu atraktif. Ada sesuatu dari cara Jungkook menatapnya yang membuatnya bisa menelan kembali kata-kata untuk mengakhiri hubungan bodoh ini. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Kim Taehyung sudah jatuh hati? Entahlah. Untuk saat ini, Taehyung enggan memikirkannya. Kalaupun iya, ia harus membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh karena itu pasti hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Cukup tubuhnya saja yang dilukai, Taehyung mau menjaga hatinya baik-baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Getaran dari saku celananya membuat Taehyung tersadar dan melupakan kekhawatiran yang mengawan di kepalanya. Tapi, kontak 'sayang' yang muncul di layar ponselnya justru menimbulkan kekhawatiran baru. Sebelumnya Taehyung sudah memberi pesan singkat pada Jeon Jungkook kalau kelas terakhirnya mendapatkan tambahan satu sesi dan terkutuklah Kim Taehyung karena lupa mengabari Jungkook kalau sekarang kelasnya sudah usai.

"Iya, kelasku baru saja selesai. Baiklah. Oke," Taehyung mengakhiri panggilan dengan helaan nafas. Ia sungguh sangat kesal karena Jungkook selalu saja mengomel soal waktu. Padahal, bukan salahnya kalau dosennya menambah jam kuliah untuk pengumuman praktik pekan depan. Lagipula, menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran hewan kan bukan hal yang mudah...

Tapi, tetap saja, rasanya mustahil untuk bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook mengerti soal itu. Makanya, daripada memperdebatkan itu, Taehyung memilih mengalah dan mempercepat langkahnya. Terlebih, saat Jungkook memberi kabar kalau ia sudah melaju menuju daerah kampusnya, di Gwanak. Taehyung melaju cepat sampai seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!" suara itu familiar. Tentu saja, Taehyung sangat mengenali suara senior di kampusnya, Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda dengan selisih umur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu sekarang sedang menjadi dokter muda yang magang di rumah sakit hewan kampusnya. Makanya, tidak aneh saat melihat seniornya itu mengenakan jas dokternya. Saat melihat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari ruang perawatan dan menghampiri Taehyung yang mematung di koridor.

"Kau sibuk?" pertanyaan itu, juga wajah panik Byun Baekhyun membuat Taehyung melupakan sejenak tentang Jeon Jungkook. Terlebih, saat perhatiannya teralih pada seekor anjing _pomeranian_ dengan bulu seputih salju yang ada di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini sangat mendesak," dan mendengar itu membuat Taehyung tidak punya pilihan lain. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak permintaan alias perintah dari kakak tingkat seperti Baekhyun? Di balik wajah dan sikap manisnya, dokter muda yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten dosen di beberapa mata kuliahnya ini bisa mengacaukan kehidupan kuliahnya dengan mudah kalau ia mau. Makanya, ini mungkin kesempatan baik untuk mengambil hatinya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Aku harus mengejar pesawat ke Jepang dan artinya aku sangat buru-buru. Tapi, teman sekamarku Do Kyungsoo sialan itu ternyata malah terlambat datang dan Moongchi tidak ada yang mengurus. Kau bisa menemaninya sampai Kyungsoo datang? Terakhir, ia janji 30 menit lagi akan datang,"

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat itu karena ia mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, ia pasti lupa soal Jeon Jungkook karena kalau ingat soal si kasar itu, mustahil Taehyung dengan senang hati menolong orang lain. Jangankan menolong orang, seharusnya Taehyung mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri. Jeon Jungkook pasti akan sangat kesal kalau harus menunggu 30 menit lagi. _Well_ , Salahkan anjing imut yang sudah berpindah ke pelukannya ini karena sudah membuatnya melupakan hal sepenting nyawanya.

"Dia terlatih, jadi tidak akan sampai buang air sembarangan. Juga, kalau kau repot, masukkan saja dia ke _pet carrier_ ini," Baekhyun kemudian menaruh _pet carrier_ berwarna pastel ke atas kursi tunggu di depan ruang perawatan. "Dan Sampaikan pada Kyungsoo kalau suntikan alergi ini hanya pencegahan. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti memenuhi rumahnya dengan _allergen_ dari bunga dan sampah-sampah kalau tidak mau anjingnya alergi lagi," omel Baekhyun sambil mengelus Moongchi yang manis itu sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Dan barulah saat ponselnya kembali bergetar, Taehyung menyadari soal nasib buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, Jungkook, aku ' _kan_ sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak seniorku." suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar karena menahan kesal dari ujung telepon. Mendengar itu, Jungkook jadi mendengus kesal. Harusnya, ia yang _lebih_ kesal karena Taehyung terlambat. Lagipula, dari segala hal, Jungkook paling membenci ketidaktepatan waktu. Tapi, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempersoalkannya lagi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Lantai dasar Rumah Sakit Hewan di kampusku, di koridor depan ruang perawatan," Taehyung menjawab pelan dari balik telepon. Kekesalannya mereda dan itu membuat Jungkook menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab "aku kesitu,". _Ajaib_. Jeon Jungkook bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia segera memarkirkan _Ford Fusion_ hitamnya dan menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan Taehyung.

Saat ia sampai di depan ruang perawatan dan melihat wajah berseri Kim Taehyung yang asik bermain dengan anjing di pelukannya, kekesalannya hilang nyaris sepenuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung, membuat pemuda manis dengan rambut karamel terang itu tersentak kaget karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, Taehyung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali bermain dengan anjing di pelukannya lagi. Dan bisa ditebak, kekesalan Jeon Jungkook mulai kembali.

"Masih lama?" tanya Jungkook malas. Ia tidak berniat terdengar seperti anak manja, tapi melihat Taehyung asik sendiri, kekesalannya yang sudah susah payah ia hilangkan malah kembali dengan mudahnya.

"Um, hanya sepuluh menit lagi pemiliknyaakan datang," Taehyung menggumamkan jawaban. Mata Taehyung masih terfokus pada anjing mungil di pelukannya. Tapi, melihat Taehyung yang terlalu terfokus pada anjing itu, Jungkook mulai tidak mampu menahan kekesalannya. Kenapa juga Taehyung tidak menatapnya saat berbicara? Sialan.

"Kalau sepuluh menit tidak datang, titip saja di satpam, aku tidak mau kalau harus menunggu orang yang _ngaret,_ " ketus Jungkook sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya. Sungguh, ia paling enggan untuk menoleransi orang yang tidak bertanggung-jawab.

"Mana bisa? Aku bisa dibunuh seniorku! 10 menit lagi, aku akan langsung menelepon Kyungsoo-hyung kalau dia belum datang," Dan Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan gerutuan menyebalkan.

Baiklah, sebut Jungkook manja. Tapi, ia sangat membenci ketika perhatian Taehyung masih tertuju sepenuhnya pada anjing sialan itu. Jungkook tidak bisa tidak kesal saat melihat Taehyung bermain sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada anjing itu sambil tersenyum. Rasanya, Jungkook ingin menarik paksa anjing itu dan menguncinya di _pet carrier_ yang ada di atas kursi itu. Salahkan anjing sialan itu karena sudah merebut perhatian Kim Taehyung darinya. Dan keinginan itu memuncak saat mata Jungkook menangkap bagaimana lidah anjing—yang menurut Jungkook—kotor itu menjilat ujung hidung Taehyung. Menjilatnya! Ya Tuhan! Bahkan Jungkook sendiri belum pernah berkesempatan untuk menjilat wajah Taehyung. SIALAN.

"Ah," Taehyung sendiri melonjak kaget saat lidah anjing yang hangat itu menjilat ujung hidungnya sampai berkali-kali. Tapi, Taehyung tersenyum geli saat terbiasa dengan kehangatan itu. Justru ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, seolah memberikan akses pada anjing itu untuk menjilati wajahnya lagi. Dan tepat sebelum lidah anjing itu menempel pada bibir Taehyung, Jungkook dengan refleks menarik kalung anjing yang menempel di leher mungilnya sampai pergerakan anjing itu berhenti sepenuhnya.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kasar sekali? Dia bisa mati!" mata Taehyung membola saat membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya kalau sampai Moongchi tercekik karena tarikan kasar barusan.

"Masukkan dia ke kandang," jawaban—atau lebih tepatnya—perintah Jungkook justru malah membuat Taehyung semakin bingung. Jungkook tidak menjelaskan lagi dan segera merebut paksa anjing itu dari pelukan Taehyung. Mengabaikan omelan Taehyung, ia tetap memasukkan _pomeranian_ putih itu ke dalam _pet carrier_ -nya. Tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada, menurut Jungkook. Jangan tanya kenapa Jungkook begitu kejam. Jeon Jungkook juga tega mengabaikan kaingan anjing yang tampak tak suka berada dalam kotak sempit itu.

Masih tanpa kata-kata, Jungkook kemudian mengambil sapu tangan sutra _Armani_ dari dalam saku kemejanya dan mengelapkannya pada ujung hidung Taehyung. Usapan yang tadinya pelan berubah jadi cubitan saat Taehyung berusaha menghindar. Dan mana bisa Taehyung menghindar? Terutama saat lengan lain Jungkook menahan tengkuknya erat-erat. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan heran. Beberapa kali ia meminta Jungkook menghentikannya, tapi pemuda arogan itu sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menghentikan usapannya. Jungkook benar-benar ingin dan harus membersihkan jejak liur anjing yang mungkin masih menempel di hidung kekasihnya itu.

"K-kenapa kau aneh begini?" Tanya Taehyung pelan. Pertanyaan bodoh karena sebenarnya Jungkook hampir selalu aneh.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan air liur kotor anjing itu menempel di wajahmu?" jawab Jungkook sambil terus mengusap hidung Taehyung. Dan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, Taehyung jadi sedikit mengerti. Taehyung berusaha berontak dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook, tapi, sia-sia. Saat ini yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah membiarkan Jungkook melakukan semaunya, seperti biasanya.

"Ngh, sudah Jungkook,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, ia masih fokus dengan sapuannya. Jungkook baru menghentikan gerakannya saat ia merasa cukup. Matanya sekarang menatap dalam ke dua bola mata Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tidak menyadari saat jemari Jungkook menyusuri wajahnya. Telapak tangan Jungkook yang terasa hangat kini menempel di pipi kanannya. Membuat Taehyung harus menahan diri untuk tidak memejamkan mata.

Dan saat itu, ia merasakan bagaimana ujung ibu jari Jungkook mengusap bibir Taehyung. Memainkan bibir bawah Taehyung yang terasa sensitif saat bersentuhan dengan ibu jari Jungkook. Ia melihat wajah Jungkook semakin mendekat dan hanya beberapa sentimeter saja jarak antara mereka akan terhapus. Jungkook tidak mungkin menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini kan?

Tapi, pikiran Taehyung itu terbantahkan saat lidah Jungkook menyentuh bibir Taehyung. Terasa hangat, mengingatkannya dengan jilatan Moongchi barusan. Sialan. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Jeon Jungkook melakukan ini padanya. Ia bisa gila kalau Jungkook terus melakukan itu. Sambil berharap tidak ada orang yang akan melewati koridor ini, Taehyung hanya bisa membiarkan Jungkook melakukannya.

Awalnya, Taehyung berusaha merapatkan bibirnya. Ia juga mencoba menghentikan Jungkook, mulai dari menendang kakinya, sampai mendorong dada bidangnya, tapi Jungkook tetap bergeming. Dan sadar kalau—mungkin—Jungkook tidak akan berhenti kalau Taehyung tidak memberikan akses, akhirnya Taehyung menyerah. Ia membuka jalan untuk lidah itu masuk. Sekali lagi, ia membiarkan Jungkook menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Dua bibir itu terpaut cukup lama. Jungkook juga memberikan gigitan pelan ke bibir bawahnya beberapa kali sebelum Taehyung berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Terlebih, saat ia merasakan getaran dari ponsel di sakunya. Jungkook yang keras kepala itu masih mempertahankannya dan membuat Taehyung harus memalingkan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lepas dari mulut lapar Jungkook. Tapi setidaknya usaha itu berhasil, bibirnya bisa terbebas dari nafsu dadakan Jungkook.

Dan entah apa salahnya pada para Dewa, kesialnya berlanjut. Dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke sisi lain koridor seperti sekarang, ia malah bertemu tatap dengan dua mata bola yang membulat karena terkejut. Di sana, Do Kyungsoo tampak sangat kikuk. Ada rona kemerahan di pipi teman sekamar Baekhyun itu, Taehyung berani bertaruh kalau pemuda itu _pasti_ menyaksikan tindakan _tercela_ yang barusan mereka lakukan. Bayangan soal apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan pada Baekhyun nanti membuatnya susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Well, um… aku hanya ingin mengambil Moongchi, jadi, kalian lanjut saja, um… ya, dan … terima kasih Taehyung," segera, Kyungsoo mengambil _pet carrier_ berisi Moongchi sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sibuk berdoa soal reputasinya yang ada di ambang kerusakan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Kyungsoo memberitahu soal ini pada Baekhyun? Dan membayangkan bagaimana mulut sakti Baekhyun yang bisa menebarkan gosip sampai ribuan mil jauhnya, kalau mungkin, rasanya Taehyung ingin pindah kuliah saja sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi Jeon," Taehyung memperingatkan. Peringatan yang seharusnya diucap tegas dan lantang terdengan seperti sebuah permintaan yang ragu-ragu. Dan seperti biasa, Jungkook tidak terlalu menghiraukan kata-kata Taehyung. Pandangan Jungkook masih terfokus pada jalanan kota di hadapannya. Tangannya masih memutar setir mobilnya, membuat _Ford Fusion_ keluaran 2016-nya terus melaju dengan kecepatan nyaris 80 km/jam.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya," Taehyung menggerutu. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti akan mengabaikannya dan terus menyetir. Tapi, Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Taehyung lagi.

Dan ketika mobil Jungkook harus berhenti di lampu merah, Jungkook baru menyempatkan untuk menatap kekasihnya yang masih menggerutu gusar. "Salahmu sendiri membiarkan anjing kotor menjilati wajahmu," dan jawaban Jungkook yang terdengar konyol itu membuat Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook, kau gila? Apa kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau bahkan cemburu pada seekor anjing?" dan entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu memicu perubahan raut wajah Jungkook. "Sebelumnya, kau cemburu pada sepupuku, sekarang, seekor anjing? Astaga, apa itu wajar Jeon?" lanjut Taehyung lagi. Ocehan itu membuat Jungkook mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Ia bahkan membalikkan setengah badannya. Mata pekatnya terkunci dengan mata karamel milik Taehyung.

"Dengar," suara Jungkook terdengar dingin. Seperti potongan es runcing yang siap melukai hati Taehyung. "Cemburu? Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Aku tidak cemburu. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Konyol." Jungkook mendengus saat kata demi kata itu keluar. Ia juga memberikan tawa mengejek di akhir pernyataannya untuk melengkapi nada menghinanya barusan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak pernah suka, saat sesuatu milikku dirusak,"

Dan Taehyung tidak mengerti. Kenapa pernyataan itu bisa membuat luka yang begitu dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung paham. Jungkook tidak pernah menggunakan perasaan setiap kali ia melakukannya dengan Taehyung. Kata-kata kasarnya di perjalanan barusan, sampai caranya melucuti pakaiannya yang jauh dari kelembutan cukup menjadi bukti kalau yang Jungkook pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana melampiaskan nafsunya.

Mungkin ini sepenuhnya kebodohan Taehyung. Ia yang tidak pernah melawan. Ia yang membiarkan Jungkook melakukannya, bahkan saat Taehyung enggan. Dan ini membuatnya amat membenci dirinya. Terlebih saat desahan menjijikan keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan saat Jungkook memasuki tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu, mungkin tubuh sialan ini juga yang membuatnya selalu mengalah.

Tubuh ini sudah mengingat dengan detail setiap kenikmatan yang ia rasakan setiap kali jemari Jungkook menyusuri tiap lekukannya. Bagaimana cengkeraman atau tarikan kasar Jungkook seolah mengalirkan setruman kenikmatan yang membuatnya tidak lagi memikirkan apapun. Hingga titik dimana Jungkook selalu bisa mengantarkannya ke puncak kenikmatan. Ya, tubuh keparat ini sudah begitu terikat dengan Jeon Jungkook. Dan Taehyung benar-benar harus segera menghentikan ini sebelum jeratan itu semakin erat menyiksanya.

Ciuman Jungkook di akhir puncak kenikmatan mereka malam itu membuat Taehyung nyaris melupakan segala kekhawatirannya. Terlebih, ketika tautan bibir itu membuatnya merasa terlena. Tapi, Taehyung tahu kalau semua kenikmatan ini tidak lebih dari ilusi. Sebuah kepalsuan yang diciptakan kutukan bodohnya. Sebuah keterikatan yang berasal dari ikatan kutukan. Dan semakin Taehyung memikirkan soal itu, semakin ia memantapkan diri untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Makanya, ketika Jungkook merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Taehyung, pada keheningan suasana _aftersex_ itu, Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara. Ia mensejajarkan tubunya dengan Jungkook. Mata pekat Jungkook sempat membuatnya ingin kembali menelan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung tenggorokannya, tapi niatnya sudah bulat. Ia memanggil "Jungkook," dengan pelan. Meminta laki-laki yang masih tampak sempurna bahkan saat terselimuti peluh itu untuk memfokuskan pandangan padanya.

Segera setelah ia mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook, Taehyung mengucap pelan.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan kekasihmu sebelumnya? Um-maksudku, posesif, terikat, entahlah, aku tidak menemukan diksi yang tepat, tapi kau tau maksudku, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan sialan itu membuat Jungkook terdiam. Jawabannya dengan jelas terbayang di kepalanya: _tidak_. Ia tidak pernah merasakan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk menguasai seseorang. Dulu, setiap kali wanita-wanita itu meninggalkan Jungkook, selalu mudah baginya untuk mencari pengganti. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kelak Taehyung yang pergi. Lagipula, Jungkook berpikir kalau itu wajar. Bukankah kutukan Taehyung yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hubungan lain selain dengannya? Dan itu adalah alasan yang logis kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tergila-gila pada Taehyung. Ia adalah yang pertama bagi Jungkook.

"Tidak," Jungkook akhirnya menjawab singkat.

"Hm, aku punya sebuah teori. Kau tahu kenapa kau terikat denganku?" Taehyung mengucap masih dengan suara pelan. Seolah ia tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Melihat Jungkook tidak merespon, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Ini hanya ilusi kutukanku, Jungkook. Kau seperti ini karena kutukan bodoh itu," suara Taehyung terdengar parau. Setengah berusaha terlihat tegar, setengahnya berusaha untuk menelan kata-kata yang terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Dan aku tidak menginginkan hubungan yang—,"

" _Aku tidak peduli_." Jungkook berusaha memotong kata-kata Taehyung. Karena Jungkook tahu apa yang akan ia temui di akhir kalimat Taehyung barusan dan ia tidak mau mendengarnya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau ini efek kutukan atau apapun. Persetan itu semua. Yang kutahu aku menikmatinya dan aku tahu kau menikmatinya juga,"

Tapi, ketika mata sayu Taehyung menatapnya, Jungkook menahan keinginan untuk kembali menyelanya.

" _Mungkin_. Tapi… aku tidak mau Jungkook. Ini bodoh. Ini cuma ilusi yang menyakitkan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau melakukan ini karena menyukaiku," Taehyung menyempatkan untuk membubuhkan tawa ringan di ujung pernyataannya. Sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan sisa kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini, Jungkook. Aku ingin kita terlepas dari kesalingterikatan bodoh ini. Aku ingin melepaskan kutukan sialan ini, aku ingin bebas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

[a.n]

Maaf sebenarnya karena kehidupan nyata memaksa untuk rehat nulis fic. Tapi, berhubung semua badai sudah terlewati, saya kembali berfantasi jahat soal KookV wkwkwk. Btw, ini inspirasinya gara-gara liat video Tae yang beneran dijilat sama anjing pome putih. ARGH. KIM TAEHYUNG Y U DO DIS TO MEEEEH!

Sempet bingung karena fic ini berawal dari _crack!fic_ , tapi dramanya semakin drama di akhir-akhir chapter, wkwkwk. Last chapternya mungkin di akhir pekan nanti. Maaf cuma 3400-an kataa. Kasih review boleh~ soalnya ini ditulis kebut dalam waktu beberapa jam. Efek ditagih banyak orang waaaaaa.

Untuk fic Rahasia, hm, segera juga ya. Oke maaf ya wkwkwk /author mohon ampunan/

Terima kasih untuk yang support dan me-review. Aku bingung balesinnya, love you pokoknya~~~~ 3


End file.
